


Daydream Warrior

by ughnozomi



Series: the gay adventures of aqours [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Yandere, honestly just wanted mari to shoot a machine gun, this was way longer than i expected, why can't i give any of these girls a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughnozomi/pseuds/ughnozomi
Summary: “They turned her into a nightmare, so now I’ll become theirs.”Part of my series "The Gay Adventures of Aqours" where I choose my favourite lyric from an Aqours song and use it as a prompt!





	Daydream Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> 悪い夢なんだ  
> It must be a bad dream
> 
> Riproviamo - Italian for the phrase "Let's try again" (more or less)

_Strangers in black, heavily armed. Their eyes glow a dangerous shade of red. She couldn’t do anything._

**_Why can’t I do anything?_ **

_“FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HER!” A blonde screeched, clawing her way towards her lover. She extended her hand out for her, but her lover would not respond. She was soon restrained, her cries unrelenting and ripping her throat raw._

_“WHO SENT YOU?! I’LL SLAUGHTER YOU!” She managed to break free, her legs aching from the furious kicking. Her hand again reaching towards her lover, again no response._

_“You! You, come on!” Her voice frantic, pitch going higher. You’s eyes were glazed over, her head cocked to the left and she slowly reached towards the other. By that time it was too late, she was being dragged away and the last thing she heard was the screams of her name._

 

♡

 

It had been three years since You Watanabe was snatched from Mari Ohara’s hands. She was now 21 and still searching for her lost love. The pads of her fingers tapped across her keyboard in her father’s conference room, she was visiting him over winter break. Her eyes flickered between the door and her laptop, awaiting some type of movement, it had been an hour and a half since anyone had entered the room.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips and she stood up when her father had made an appearance. He smiled, she returned it.

“Have you heard anything?” She had asked for the upteenth time but he had only shook his head in response. Mari clicked her tongue and asked no further on the situation, she knew it wouldn’t go anywhere. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled. After her eyes had opened she had found that her father had left. Mari was alone.

Her fingertips skimmed across the pendant hanging from her neck, “Don’t worry, You. You’ll be in my arms once again,” Her voice hung low and the air seemed thicker, she narrowed her eyes in the direction of the door.

“No matter the cost.”

Mari wasn’t fully herself after that, there was something that was just _off_ about her. Her eyes were dilated and she wasn’t blinking as frequently, it looked as though she was calculating those around her. She had neglected any form of rest, going up to three days without a wink of sleep.

Her friends had thought nothing of it as Mari was still laughing and speaking to them as she usually would, if anybody did think anything was out of order they would chalk it up to exam stress. The papers strewn across her desk didn’t seem like anything suspicious, if you disregarded the word “CONFIDENTIAL” printed over them in bright red ink.

It was when her father had passed that her eyes looked… darker. She seemed almost menacing, anyone who dared to make eye contact would find to regret it later. She was returning to her room later. People were inclined to intervene, ask about what had happened but could never find the right way to word it without setting her off. Her words had become manipulative, laced with venom and false intentions. It was never her fault, only yours.

Her friends thought she had snapped, all of them left, all but one. Dia Kurosawa decided to play hero and claimed she would fix their beloved Mari O’hara.

“Fix? But I don’t need fixed.” She had spoke lowly, never facing Dia.

Dia continued her attempts in getting through to Mari over the course of a few weeks, bringing her breakfast, trying to make her sleep regularly. But Mari was arriving home later and the aura surrounding her became more dangerous. Things didn’t get better.

Dia ran out of options and decided to appeal to Mari’s ego, threatening to leave, saying all sorts about how Mari would have nobody left. She didn’t respond.

“Are you suggesting You is gone?” For the first time she had turned to face Dia, her eyes wide  and tone deceptively calm.

“There is no evidence of her presence, You was abducted and killed. It’s been three years Mari, get a grip.” Dia swallowed and took a step back, surely Mari would understand how hard she had tried for her. She was doing this for _her,_ she wanted the old Mari back.

Mari only cocked her head to the side and backed Dia against the wall, “Oh no, Dia, you seem to have that all wrong. You is most certainly alive, I’ve seen her with my own eyes.” She smiled fondly, a serpent in disguise.

“You’re delusional.”

Dia was slammed against the glass table, Mari’s hand was wrapped around her throat. “When I was visiting, I found out that my father’s company had been experimenting on her. Old fool left paperwork in the conference room.” Her ring finger dug into the side of Dia’s neck and Mari couldn’t help but feel thrilled when she pressed her palm further down onto her windpipe making her splutter for air.

“So naturally, I killed him.” The words left her mouth so calmly as though it was the most reasonable option. Dia’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, she clawed at Mari, kicking furiously.

“Oh man, you should’ve saw his fuckin’ face when he heard the click of the revolver.” Mari laughed and her grip tightened. “I’ve been visiting her since I got a hold of the plan for the project.” Her voice shifted to a sadder tone, her eyes had locked with Dia’s green ones.

“Her eyes were once bright like yours you know, cerulean blue. But they broke her.” Her voice seemed softer, Dia used this as a chance to escape. She kicked the inside of her knee, allowing Dia to gasp for air and scramble to her feet. Her head was throbbing and there was definitely glass shards in her scalp but she had to leave. _Now._

But she wasn’t fast enough to run and she wasn’t strong enough to resist against Mari. She had caught her hair and crashed her against the wall, Dia’s eyes widened as far as they could go as her eyes had found the broken glass in Mari’s left hand. Her legs were refusing to work and her arms were flailing desperately.

“They turned her into a nightmare, so now I’ll become theirs.” Mari smiled wickedly before slashing her throat. After a little over ten seconds Dia’s frantic movements began to die down and then stop altogether. Mari dropped her to the ground, a blank look in her eyes.

An unfortunate loss, she’d have to buy her own breakfast now.

Before retreating to her sink to clean her hands she grazed her thumb against the pendant on her neck, “Tonight.”

 

♡

 

“I demand the release of You Watanabe.” Mari’s voice was steady and her stance was firm, her eyes were trained on the guard in front of her. She would get You tonight, regardless of the answer.

“I’m sorry Miss Ohara, we cannot comply to your demands. Subject 28 is not in stable condition to leave the facility.” Her nose scrunched at the sound of “Subject 28”, You was not a mere test subject. Not only that but Mari did not appreciate lies from anyone and she had been fed the same one over the course of her time visiting.

“It’s regrettable that it had to be like this.” She spoke softly, his eyes remained tired and uncaring. She turned on her heel and her footsteps resonated across the hallway, the guard himself had also turned in the opposite direction. He was speaking into his walkie talkie as Mari had pulled out the pistol and attached the silencer, she sighed inaudibly.

_“Riproviamo”_

He dropped to the floor, her pace quickened and she swiped the keycard from his body. It wasn’t her fault, she had asked nicely before and if people weren’t so incompetent he would probably still be alive, probably.

Mari quickly made her way to the test ward, she found that her heart was beating frantically, almost hammering out of her chest. Her lover was coming home with her after three painfully long years of being without her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her body felt hot, fate had given her another chance to protect her precious, little dove.

She took a left turn before meeting the door which would save her from the unrelenting world, save her from the “friends” that didn’t understand, the father that betrayed her. Her hand didn’t hesitate in the slightest before swiping the access card across the lock.

Mari’s eyes scanned the room, she noted the door labeled “Do not enter” across the room and the security cameras in each corner of the room. Her fingers pulled at the smoke grenade and she threw it into the centre of the room before planting two shots at each camera. She walked towards the control panel and looked through the glass, her hand unintentionally pressing up against it. You was sat in the corner, her eyes blank but a piercing shade of red and her skin a sickly shade of white.

Mari’s fingers fluttered over the buttons, deciding what the best course of action would be. She was only allowed to observe during visits, though the tests were particularly horrifying. Shock therapy and some sick form of acupuncture, Mari didn’t watch. She only sifted through files to discover more information, they were planning on turning her into a weapon. Turning her into the things that captured her.

Mari wouldn’t let them.

Her eyes continued to flicker between the numerous buttons, airlock release was nowhere to be seen. She started to grow impatient, You was right in front of her eyes and she couldn’t get to her. It took all of her self-restraint to not abuse the panel in front of her, she was inches away from just smashing the panel itself. Mari gritted her teeth and began digging through the cabinets, there had to be something, _anything._

She hadn’t noticed the door behind her opening.

Mari slammed the cabinet door shut and muttered a string of curses before checking over the panel again. System reboot, backlight one adjust, sound adjust, restore default, _airlock release_. She sighed in relief, there it was. Her breathing seemed uneven, it was about to happen.

She heard a click.

“She’s brainwashed you know, she has been conditioned to kill. She is no longer the You Watanabe you once knew.” A tall woman in a lab coat had approached Mari with some form of pistol in hand, Mari had frozen in place. No.. longer? Brainwashed? You could never forget her, never.

“I’m going to release her.” Nothing else mattered, she wanted You out.

“I’m afraid, we cannot allow that to happen.” She heard the gun cock, no way. No fucking way. _You?_ You was right in front of her, ready to be taken away from the endless suffering and torture she had endured. Ready to be in Mari’s loving embrace. She would not let anyone stand in the way of her objective. Bring her home. Tonight.

“I see, so it appears you’re choosing to interfere.” Mari sighed, back facing her perpetrators. She dipped her hand into her bag and threw another smoke grenade behind her, she heard shots fired and shots missed. By the time the smoke had somewhat cleared, she had turned to face her challenge a haunting smile plastered on her face.

_“This is either submission or destruction.”_

Both of her hands held the M4A1 in front of her, a manic laugh ripping from her throat. Their eyes went wide, petrified at the possibility of annihilation, _Surely not?_

“It’s joke~” She giggled, her grip loosening on the machine gun but before anyone could relax she spoke in a low voice, “You never had a choice to begin with.”

Gunfire sprayed across the wall followed by frantic screams and hysterical laughter. Mari’s eyes becoming dangerously darker, her knees trembled and her smile grew wider. Her heartbeat had quickened and her body felt hot, her original goal had almost slipped her mind due to the sick _fun_ she was having. Once her body had released her from her high she stared at the mess she had made and couldn’t help but giggle. That giggle had turned into something more sinister and escalated from there. She turned on her heel and slammed the airlock release button.

There was a moment of quiet before Mari moved towards the door that was now unlocked, she didn’t notice how she had held her breath. The door had opened and she locked eyes with her lover.

You jumped to her feet and kept a battle stance, she stopped herself from attacking but she didn’t know why. You’s eyes seemed to spark, she felt a pang in her chest. A sense of familiarity. This blonde girl staring at her, who was she? Why was she here? She grew more alarmed as she saw her eyes watering, why was she crying? Was You someone important to her?

Or perhaps, it was another test. Emotional torture this time? Try to ignite nostalgia and then destroy any happiness it had held. They were trying to detach her from her past self and for the most part, it was working. You was so deep in thought that she flinched when Mari had wrapped her arms around her.

“Welcome home, You.” She felt tears fall on her face, Mari was crying and caressing You’s hair gently. You was in shock, she was not programmed to combat this type of response but had found herself nuzzling into the blonde’s neck. She smelt of lemons and coffee beans she found herself at ease.   
_Why?_

There was an overpowering stench of blood and gunpowder but all she could envelop herself in was the sweet girl who smelt of bitter coffee and sour lemons. Was she really… home?

Her eyes wandered to the pendant on her chest, she scrunched her eyebrows together.

 

♡

 

_A young blonde girl, no older than six, had been sitting alone on a metal bench overlooking the sea, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks the same, her feet ached from running to the beach barefoot._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” A small grey haired girl had approached her, she appeared to be younger than the blonde. A small frown had crossed her face when she looked at the distressed girl._

_“My dad, h-he needs to m-move away for work a-and I have to leave all my f-friends.” The older girl had choked out between sobs, violently rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears._

_“Oh, my dad leaves a lot for work too!” The grey haired girl laid a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. The blonde gave a weak smile in response but quickly reverted back to her original state._

_She was stumped, she wanted to cheer up the younger girl, but how?_

_Her eyes glinted before digging into her pockets, “Here!” She pulled out a turquoise stone and laid it in the older girl’s lap. She looked up, their eyes finally meeting._

_“It’s… beautiful.” She had whispered, admiring the coloured stone, “But why are you giving this to me?”_

_“To remind you of the ocean here!” Her eyes gleamed and she grinned, glad to see that the blonde had stopped crying. “It sorta looks like it I think.” She scratched the back of her neck._

_The blonde had looked up at the girl in front of her, the sun reflected off of her eyes. Blue, like the ocean. “It’s kinda like your eyes!” She had giggled, the grey haired girl blushed in response._

_“Yeah, I guess.” She smiled sheepishly before covering her face out of embarrassment._

_“Hey, what’s your name?” The blonde had asked abruptly, eyes determined as she clutched the stone._

_“You, and how about you?” She grinned._

_“Thank you for the gift, You! My name is Mari!”_

_“Nice to meet you Mari!”_

 

♡

 

_Bang._

You’s eyes widened, everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Mari froze, tears threatening to spill. You was confused, why was she crying? Don’t cry. Stop crying. Mari, I’m right here. Mari you don’t have to cry anymore.

_Bang._

Mari screamed and then she realised. She had been shot. Twice. Suddenly her throat was tight and she could feel herself losing consciousness quickly. Mari was desperately pleading for You to open her eyes, she kept applying pressure to the bullet wound but the blood kept pouring.

You reached her hand out to the pendant hanging from Mari’s neck, _she must’ve got it made into a necklace_ , she had thought. Her eyes were drooping and her body felt weak, her breathing became shallow.

“I hope… o-one day… we can visit… the ocean again.. Mari…” A soft smile fell on her face before her eyes dropped completely, a blissful look across her facial features. Mari let out a shrill scream.

“Y-you! Come on! You!” She felt a strange sense of deja vu, she was losing her lover again. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to feel for a pulse. There was nothing.

“You…” Mari’s hand stroked her beloved’s face, her voice nothing but a quiet whisper. A nightmare, it must be. She’ll wake up anytime soon, You never left, she was always here.

_Bang._

She fell to the ground, this is when she was supposed to wake up. Why was she still there?

The last thing she could think before everything went black,

_I’ll see you there, You._


End file.
